


What Did We Just Watch?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [24]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to put down for tags, Lee and Tina are 18 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Lee and Tina have the unfortunate experience of watching an Adam and Eve paid programming commercial on Comedy Central at 4AM.
Relationships: Tina Kwee/Lee Ping
Series: Sluggy Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084





	What Did We Just Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on a true story.

Lee and Tina were alone at Lee's house one night. It was after they both graduated from A. Nigma and moved out of their childhood homes. Lee had tina stay over at his house for the night. Don't worry, they didn't do anything weird. They were all alone, they didn't have Holger, Cam, Biffy or anyone else there. They had Sonic earlier, and were watching South Park for some reason at 4 in the morning. It was the pioneer village episode with the robbery and the annoying people that never break character, and Butters never letting go of Cartman's hand, even when they're at Super Phun Tyme. But as they were about to fall asleep, an unexpected thing came on TV. It was one of those paid programming spots on TV that feel like they never end, about some sort of product you never heard of, and are super expensive. But this one was very different, and I mean very different. 

It was a spot for adamandeve.com, and this red-headed lady was reviewing and recommending some sex toys. Comedy Central has shown ads for the site before, and even for phone sex hotlines, but has never shown anything too explicit. I've watched my fair share of hentai, such as Itadaki Seikei, Boku no Sexual Harassment, and Kuro no Kyoushitsu. But it never prepared me for this, and the same with Lee and Tina.

"What are we watching?" Tina says to Lee as it shows the lady with another inappropriate toy. 

"I don't know, but I don't wanna get any of these things." Lee said.

"Maybe we can get one of these things for Chaz, Brandi or someone as a joke since they suck." Tina said.

They fell asleep after a little bit of this more and got tired from all the naughty words being shown on national television and turned off the tv beforehand.


End file.
